


The Tall Lady´s Dungeon

by Croenkh



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croenkh/pseuds/Croenkh
Summary: Ethan awakes in a cell. Can he find a way out, and avoid the Tall Lady s grasp?-This is a humorous, sexy, and (seriously) not spooky take on the new Resident Evil 8 demo. I tried to write something goofy, but still erotic, including the internet s latest craze, the Tall Lady. Let me know if I succeeded!-
Kudos: 3





	The Tall Lady´s Dungeon

Ethan shook his head. He closed his eyes, rubbed them, then opened them again.  
Nothing changed. He still was sitting on the hard stone floor of a very old looking cell.  
In front of him was a rusty but sturdy looking metal door. To his right was a bord fixed to the wall, probably to sit and sleep.  
Other than that there was nothing in here.  
How did he get here? Where WAS he? What the hell happened?  
Ethan had no idea. All he remembered was that he awoke here about a minute ago.  
It was not the first time he was in a rather unusual situation like this. It happened way more often than he liked to admit…  
Though the experience was what let him focus on the task before him; Escape.  
If there was one thing Ethan was good at, it was escaping. And something told him that this cell must have a weak point. Something to help him.  
There was nothing apparent around the door.  
He turned towards the plank on the wall…  
...just to see a large gaping hole underneath it, right there in the wall.  
How did he not see that before?  
Even more important, how didn't ANYBODY see and fix this by now?  
Ethan did not waste any time. He glanced through the hole, looking and listening for anything that gave away any sort of hostile company.  
When he didn't see or hear anything after about a minute, he crouched down and through the hole.  
Seconds later he stood in a long corridor with doors on both sides.  
Some were wooden, some seemed metal, just like his cell door. He put his ear to one of the doors.  
At first there was silence, but then he heard a very small, very faint wail.  
It sounded like someone was in there, and they were either in pain, or despair. Maybe both.  
Ethan tried to pull the door open. The handle rattled, but the door wouldn´t budge.  
From the inside he heard a faint “N-no… no, please…”  
Whoever was in there was probably afraid that their jailors came back.  
Poor soul…  
Ethan took a mental note to find a key and come back to free this and other possible prisoners. But first he needed to find a way out himself.  
Alone he´d stand a better chance of not being detected..

After a bit of aimless wandering around, Ethan found himself in a large room.  
The door he just came through seemed to be the only entry way here. In the middle of the room and all around the walls there was some strange kind of machinery. Ethan was not quite sure what he was looking at, but he was almost certain that this machine let some kind of diabolic mechanism do ghastly things to prisoners in this complex.  
It seemed to be fuelled by water. There was a small hole in the wall where a river of water ran through, right towards the machine. Sadly it was not nearly big enough to let a grown man through.  
Ethan looked around a bit but couldn´t find anything that could help him in any way, so he left the room. He wandered through another corridor, this time with only a few cells. The doors there had a small opening to see through, although it was way too dark inside to make out anything.  
There was more wailing, more groaning. Most of the voices seemed to belong to men, but he could discern a few female voices as well. He stopped at one of the cells, and whispered: “Don´t worry, I will come back and get you out of here.” From inside a voice huskily replied: “No, please… no…” They sounded so weak…  
At the end of the corridor, Ethan slowly opened a big wooden door.  
It led him to a staircase. Cautiously not to make too much noise he climbed upwards, hopefully towards an exit.  
After a minute or two he found himself in front of a curtain. With a beating heart Ethan pulled it open, and walked into what seemed like a big atrium of sorts.  
It looked like he somehow stumbled into an old european mansion, if not a castle… How the hell…  
‘Well, no time to think about that now!’, Ethan thought. ‘Better find a way out!’  
He walked towards the big wooden portal, but just as he expected, it was locked tightly.  
Ethan jumped when somewhere in the distance he heard voices.  
He dashed towards a nearby corner and ducked behind a luxurious looking wardrobe.  
There were two voices, definitely women. They were getting closer but it seemed they were heading towards the middle of the hall, and not towards his little corner.  
He then heard steps, and assumed they must be going up the staircase that towered in the center of the room.  
Ethan took a risk and stuck his head out just enough to see who walked there.  
He had to hold back a gasp. Two beautiful ladies walked up the stairs. That in itself was not what triggered his reaction. What surprised him was the sheer height of one of the women.  
She was wearing all white, with a big white hat on top of dark brown hair. And she must have stood at about eight feet or more. From what Ethan could tell the other woman, a beautiful blonde clad in black, was about his height, and at most she reached the shoulders of the tall lady.  
“Did you feed them?”, the tall lady asked her companion.  
“Of course, of course. And yes, before you ask, I also stocked up the collection.”, the blonde replied.  
“Good, good”, the tall one said graciously. “Then, shall we head there?”  
The blonde didn't reply, she just gestured for the other to go ahead.

Once they were out of sight, Ethan snuck towards the staircase, and quickly but silently followed them. When he reached the top he could barely see them closing the door they just went through, all the way in the back of the hallway.  
Once there, he pressed his ear against it. After a few seconds he heard what sounded like another door closing further inside.  
He waited a few more moments, then slowly he opened the door, and entered.  
What he saw inside shook him to his very core…

He was standing at the entrance of a big, circular room.  
In it were all sorts of contraptions and huge cages. Inside almost all of those cages were… people! There was wailing and groaning all around.  
Ethan must have stumbled into the torture chamber!  
He tried not to stare, but the first cage caught his eyes and didn't let him take them off it.  
Inside was a man, clad in what undoubtedly was pitch black leather. He had a mask without eye holes over his head, only the mouth, agape and drooling, was visible.  
His arms were in sleeves that were wrapped around his upper body, and then fastened to a chain hanging from the ceiling, making him stand up straight no matter what.  
Only his upper body was wrapped in leather though. His lower body was stark naked.  
Ethan couldn't help but notice the fully erect member of the man. Just like his mouth it seemed to drool. Some kind of liquid was glistening, slowly dripping down.  
And between the man's legs Ethan noticed something moving.  
It seemed like there was something affixed to a pole of sorts and whatever it was, it seemed to directly end in the guy´s rectum. Only upon closer look did Ethan realize that the pole slowly moved up and down, lazily pushing into and pulling out of the prisoner.  
Horrified Ethan stumbled backwards, until his back hit another cage. He twirled around, and saw another man in a perilous situation. Again, clad in black leather, not able to see his surroundings, the poor guy was bound to the wall, his legs spread apart. His demonic torture device wasn´t working on his rectum, rather it was a pole with a metal ring on it´s end which was slowly moving back and forth on the man´s also fully erect member. The inside of the ring seemed to be cushioned in some way, so at least the metal couldn´t cut into the flesh of the tortured.  
Here as well some glistening liquid dribbled down, forming a thick looking and ghastly white pool below him.  
Ethan heard the man moan in, what he could only presume, was sheer agony.  
He walked further into the room. Each cell was as cruel, if not more so, than the last.  
One of the leathered prisoners lay on his belly on a plank with a hole right where his midsection was lying. Ethan could not really see it, but it seemed like there was a tube attached, constantly convulging, probably trying to suck the will to live right out of him.  
In the cage right next to it Ethan saw a woman. She was, no surprise, clothed in leather, and was sitting, or rather standing, on a triangular wooden block. Her legs were fastened on either side of the block, her exposed middle was resting on the edge.  
All around where she sat the wood was darker, seemingly wet. Ethan didn't want to think about what they must have done to her. He could hear her heavy breath, every few seconds she seemed to wince. Ethan looked closer and saw that the edge she was sitting on was slightly open, with what seemed like a small wheel turning. On this wheel there were several floppy looking additions, sliding through the poor woman's privates one at a time.  
Another woman had a similar fate than the man up front, with two poles alternately pushing in and pulling out of her two holes.  
The last cell next to the far side door was the biggest, and most elaborate contraption.  
Inside were four prisoners, two male, two female. One of the men was lying on a plank, arms bound to his leather harness. Above him a woman, suspended in the air, her feet tied back to her thighs, legs spread. She was slowly moved up and down. Instead of a pole entering her, it was the man´s member. Every time she was pulled up it was just far enough to not lose it, then she was plunged down again. Both prisoners were moaning out their agony.  
The other side was a similar contraption, but the other man was suspended up above. Below him was the other woman, her legs tied almost next to her head, making her rear stick up. From her constantly poked mid the same thick white goo that Ethan saw previously was spilling out, coating her bottom, dripping down her legs, and even slightly onto her face.  
The moans in this room were almost too much for poor Ethan.  
He made another mental note to free every last prisoner here.  
But now he needed to press on. Through the next door.

Once inside the next room, Ethan quickly hid away behind the nearest piece of furniture.  
The two women were inside. They didn't notice him entering, as the room was even bigger than the last one. There were cages all around the walls here too, but they all seemed to be turned towards the center. There in the middle were a few strange couches and cushioned seats, as well as something that looked like a round bed. And all around there were contraptions that Ethan didn't even want to wonder about what they´d be used for.   
Right beside one of one of the couches there was a strange something.. He couldn't see what it was, but it looked like some sort of black sheet in a huge wooden frame...  
The two women were standing in some sort of corridor between some cages.  
In the next moment they were going around a wall, making it impossible for Ethan to see what they were doing. Though he heard the beautiful blonde say: “Who will it be today? How about… you?” He couldn't see who she was talking to, but he heard a rattle, as a cage was most likely opened,and then something that sounded like a small chain being tossed around.  
Right afterwards he heard the tall lady, as if talking to herself: “I should get changed. And then I think I´ll go with you two today…”  
Ethan heard their footsteps getting away from him. He used the opportunity to find a hiding spot where he could better observe the middle of the room.  
He had to sit there a few minutes. All around him were wails of agony and presumably pain.  
Every now and then Ethan heard the two women, but could rarely make out what they were saying. Then, after a seemingly long time, they came into view.  
It took Ethan a few moments to gather what was happening in front of him.  
The blonde woman was walking towards one of the couches.Ethan´s heart jumped as he saw that she was mostly naked, except for a very long pair of black silken gloves, and long black leather boots that went quite a bit over her knees. In tow she had a prisoner, still leather clad, still not able to see. Around his neck there seemed to be a collar. Attached to it a chain, held like a leash by the blonde.  
Behind them the tall lady emerged. She had traded the long white dress she wore for an also ivory white skin tight corset. Her breasts were exposed, but she had something like white pads attached, to keep at least a little bit of her breasts hidden. Her hair was strictly tied back to a tight knot. Speaking of tied, she also held leashes, but two of them.  
Behind her were two prisoners, a man and a woman. The strange group walked towards the center of the room. There the two women put the prisoners in seemingly well prepared places.  
One of the chairs had a big recess, where the blonde placed ‘her’ prisoner.  
She then proceeded to sit on him. Ethan saw her reach back, to grab the guy´s member, to make sure she sat directly on it.  
The man squirmed, then let out a big moan which quickly turned to heavy breathing, as the blonde seemed to bounce up and down. She did not pay the guy any mind it seemed, as she watched the tall lady. So did Ethan, when she placed her female prisoner on a gap in the couch. She then proceeded to sit on the prisoner´s face, wiggling left and right a bit, probably to find a comfortable place. For a moment Ethan wondered where the last prisoner was. He saw them enter together, but he was focused on the blonde and did not see where they put the other guy. After a bit of looking around he found him. He was held inside the black sheet that Ethan saw before.  
From his position it seemed as if the man was stuck in there, between two sheets of something that looked kind of like leather, but thinner and shinier…  
The man´s outline was very visible, as the material seemed to stick to him. All that was actually visible was the fully erect member that was poking through a well positioned hole.  
The two women were talking, leisurely. Ethan could not concentrate on what they were saying. His eyes were jumping all around. From the bouncing blonde, one hand kneading her breast, the other on the prisoner´s lap to better brace herself, to the female prisoner, who squirmed around below the tall lady´s buttocks and who knows where, to the tall lady, gaze fixated on the blonde, her voice calm, yet her hand slightly behind her, stroking the now quivering prisoner´s outline.  
The moans were getting louder. All around. Ethan couldn´t concentrate. It was all getting so much. “We might want to stock up our collection sooner or later”, he heard the tall lady casually say. “I just want more.”  
The blonde laughed. “You sure are getting greedy, Milady-ahn…” The last word was pressed out in a moan. She picked up the pace, the prisoner´s member sliding in and out ever faster. The man was groaning and panting.  
“What can I say?”, the tall lady smiled. “I just love to have my pets.”  
She emphasized the last word by letting her hand shoot upwards. Without so much as a glance at the prisoner she let a single finger quickly glide over the man´s cock.  
Then everything happened at once. The prisoner jerked and shot out loads after loads of thick white goo, the blonde pressed down, screaming her pleasure outwards, and Ethan jumping out of hiding, shouting: “I want to be part of your collection!”

The tall lady smiled. “Finally he shows himself”, she mused. “Growing our collection is made so easy nowadays… but sometimes I do miss the thrill of the hunt…”


End file.
